dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulstorm/Sisters of Battle
Sisters of Battle ... For more detailed background information, please see the general Sisters of Battle faction page; this article only discusses Sisters of Battle combat units as they appear in the Soulstorm expansion for Dawn of War. Commanders Canoness *'Class:' Commander *'Role:' Melee, Ranged, Support The Canoness is a primary commander of the Sisters of Battle. * Act of Faith: Purifying Light: * Act of Faith: Ascension: Summons 5 Avenging Angels to battle Confessor *'Class:' Commander *'Role:' Melee, Support ... * Ecclesiarchal Mandate: A passive ability which is immediantly available to the Confessor. it bestows 15% damage increase to all friendly infantry and Commanders within the Confessor's area of effect. * Act of Faith: Emperor's Wrath: Another default ability given to the Confessor when summoned. This moderately powerful ability damages all units within an area of effect. * Act of Faith: Holy Edict: THis ability stuns infantry squads for 15 seconds. ... Infantry Ecclesiarchal Servitor *'Class:' Infantry *'Role:' Builder unit The Servitor builds your structures and repairs your vehicles just like the other races. In addition, they have the ability of being able to dismantle enemy buildings, making them an effective anti-building units.'' Missionary *'Class:' Infantry *'Role:' Scouting, Support Missionaries are one of the first readily available units in beginning phase of the game. They can be attached to squad units. Battle Sister Squad *'Class:' Heavy infantry *'Role:' Versatile Just like the Tactical Squad is the back bone of the Space marines, the Battle Sisters serve as the main basic troops for the Sisters of Battle. * Flamers have short range and moderate damage, but will quickly wreck enemy morale, making infantry very ineffective. * Heavy bolters have long range and great damage against infantry, but cannot be fired while moving and require a short setup time to fire. There are several global upgrades that apply to Space Marine Squads. ... Instead of the Space Marine's frag grenades, the battle Sisters use Phosphorous grenades which sets units ablaze and gradually wounds and decreases morale to any enemy squad affected by this. Seraphim *'Class:' Heavy infantry *'Role:' Melee anti-infantry The Seraphim, named after winged angels, are Battle Sisters equipped with jetpacks, offering them maneuverability. They can also be upgraded with a Veteran Superior. Angelic Visage gives a number of bonuses to all friendly units for a small amount of time. They are also able to make use of anti-building krak grenades. The Zealot charge is a passive ability that can be researched in order to charge against the enemy when in assault stance. Celestian Squad *'Class:' Heavy infantry *'Role:' Melee anti-vehicle Celestian Squads are the anti-tank troopers of the Sisters of Battle. * Melta * Multi-Melta ... Death-Cult Assassin *'Class:' Infiltration *'Role:' Long Range Anti-Infantry *The Death-Cult assassins are best used to dispatch small groups of infantry or commanders who cannot detect infiltrated units. They are also useful at breaking the morale of more powerful units so, you can send in some more units to eliminate them. Sister Repentia squad *'Class:' Heavy infantry *'Role:' Melee anti-infantry Sister Repentia squads are best used to cause havoc and will kill a lot of units. But are useless against tanks. Vehicles Rhino Transport Class: Light armored vehicle. Role: Transport The Rhino Transport is similar to the one of the Space Marines except for the fact you can purchase a inferno grenades addition instead of a smoke bombs one. Immolator Class: Fast Moving Vehicle Role: Morale Breaking The Immolator is a useful unit against excess amounts of troops. They will be torn up by anti vehicle turrets. Lightning Fighter Class: Fast flying unit Role: Bomber Similar to those of the other races, the Lightning Fighter is best used for reconaissance and quick bombing runs. Exorcist Class: Artillery Role: Destruction The Exorcist is capable of firing at a long range with requiring a line of sight. They are fast movers and are capable of destroying a base without having to move from your own. Penitent Engine Class: Walker Role: Fast Flame Throwing Unit Useful against large groups of infantry and small vehicles. Equivalent to Space Marine Dreadnought Daemon Living Saint Class: Daemon Role: Flying Destructive Unit The Living Saint is the most powerful weapon the Sisters of Battle can call upon. If slain in battle the Living Saint will automatically use the Miraculous Intervention ability. Causing her to rise again. The Living Saint also has access to the Flame of the Ardent Blade which creates a ray of holy flame which will shoot directly in front of where the Saint is standing. Structures Inferno Turret Class: Turret Role: Protection They are equipped with twin linked Inferno Cannons which are effective at breaking the morale of Infantry. They can be upgraded with twin linked Melta Cannons which are extremely useful at destroying vehicles. They also detect infiltrated units. Purgatus Mine Field Category:Sisters of Battle Category:Soulstorm guide